Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways, to be held 5-10 July 1987, at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire. The underlying themes of the conference range from the theoretical to chemical to structural studies, and have as their focal point the understanding of biological processes at the molecular level.